


Хроники одного треда

by WTFWeightGain2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Femdom, Webcams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWeightGain2019/pseuds/WTFWeightGain2019
Summary: Мужик находит себе идеальную девушку: красивую, послушную, хозяйственную. А главное, она прекрасно готовит и обильно кормит. Пожалуй, даже слишком.





	Хроники одного треда

**Author's Note:**

> фидеризм (фидер, то есть, кормящий — девушка, а фиди, то есть, кормящийся — мужчина), фемдом, фэтфетиш, веб-кам. Название форума не раскрывается, но вы и сами узнаете.

«vas91n1979 пишет:  
Здорово, пацаны. Сам не верю, но я нашёл чёткую ровную самку. Девятнадцать лет прогона, резьба не сорвана, лично потребовал справку от гинеколога, принесла в клювике по первому щелчку пальцев. На лицо не крокодил, приятная. Волосы светлые, свои, то бишь, перекисью не выжигала, красится мало. Зубы здоровые, ровные, белые. Полновата — 161/60 кг, но это решаемо, будет обруч крутить, главное, что не жируха. Что важно — из полной семьи, с правильным патриархальным воспитанием, где чтят отца. Живём пока что у самки, я на свою территорию не пускаю, она и не просится.

Главное, самка учится в кулинарном колледже, готовит — пальчики оближешь и откусишь. Целыми днями пытается угодить: то плов поднесёт, то лазанью, то картошку по-деревенски, то яблочный пирог. По хозяйству шуршит, тихая и незаметная, мозг не выносит. Даже не знаю, в чём изъян, потребую выдать ключи от аккаунтов в соцсетях, проверю. Но пока меня всё устраивает».

«vas91n1979 пишет:  
Пацаны, прямо сейчас постучал по дереву, чтобы не сглазить, но, кажись, я в раю. После работы сижу у компа, самочка вокруг на цырлах ходит, то одно блюдо предлагает, то другое, а я знай перебираю. Никакого внимания не требует, никаких клубов-шопинга и всего, чем современные самки больны. Просто даёт жратву и сидит рядом, смотрит, как я наворачиваю. А потом грязные тарелки уносит и прячется на кухне, пока я не позову в койку.

Некоторые тут не верят, вот вам пруф. На фото свежий наваристый борщ со сметаной, макароны с котлетками, домашний хлеб, компот из вишен и кусок торта весом в 650 грамм. „Киевский“ моя самочка испекла сама, не магазинный!

Конечно, скучновато с ней, самочка туповата, как и все поварихи, ничего интересного рассказать не может, даже анекдот. Чего ещё от бабы ждать? Для беседы есть свой круг мужиков. А эта не достаёт, денег не просит, со свадьбой на мозги не капает — что ещё надо?»

«vas91n1979 пишет:  
Пацаны, сбылась мечта идиота. Вышла моя кухарочка на работу, отец куда-то пристроил в ресторан. Или не отец, или не в ресторан, неважно. Сказала, я могу увольняться из своей конторы и сидеть дома, потому что она будет зарабатывать достаточно. Итого: целый день у компа, безлимитный запас вкуснятины, холодильник аж ломится. Когда лень встать и разогреть, жую чипсы, печеньки и сухарики.

Конечно, вы скажете, что это неправильно, когда баба работает, так недолго и под каблук угодить, но моя кухарочка меня ни разу не попрекнула. Наоборот, говорит, как хорошо, что ты дома, успеешь все мои вкусняшки перепробовать.

А я знаю массу способов, как заработать в интернете, скоро стану главным добытчиком в семье. С тринадцатой зарплаты скажу, чтобы купила мини-холодильник и вторую микроволновку, чтобы я днём на кухню не ходил. А то лениво.

Я уже даже не читаю комментарии завистников, которые думают, что я всё сочинил. Поэтому вот вам ещё пруф: фото тяжёлой откормленной ляжки настоящего мужика и полное сытое брюхо».

«vas91n1979 пишет:  
Пацаны, я мудак и трепло, простите меня, я больше так не буду».

***  
Настя, как смогла, уложила Васе волосы, чтобы они не выглядели на видео такими сальными. Хоть никто на трансляции и не смотрел на причёску, личное чувство прекрасного бунтовало против самого факта. Вася настолько обленился, что в ванную его можно было заманить, только оставив на бортике миску с чипсами. Зато больше не писал чушь на своём идиотском форуме, после того как Настя пригрозила выгнать его из дома, и на том спасибо.

Трансляция началась. Настя ущипнула Васю за бедро: он уже без слов понимал команды, поэтому неуклюже поднялся со стула, а она заговорила:

— Привет! Соскучились? За эти три недели Вася ещё прибавил в весе, теперь у меня 125 килограмм чистого золота.

Вася встал вполоборота перед камерой, демонстрируя круглую упитанную задницу, обтянутую красными боксерами. Настя шлёпнула его, ущипнула, чтобы зрители могли прочувствовать, какая эта ягодица мягкая и аппетитная.

Вася повернулся к вебке лицом. Настя встала сзади и обхватила его живот. Стискивала, мяла, била, поднимала и резко отпускала, так что жир подрагивал, как желе. На коже от её щипков и безжалостных захватов оставались симпатичные красные пятна. Жаль, что зрители не могли разделить с ней это счастье прикосновений.

Демонстрация Васиной красоты закончилась — это была только прелюдия. Настя принесла из кухни большую тарелку с эклерами.

— Смотрите, сколько пирожных я сделала для Васи. Они все разные. Есть с кремом ганаш из белого шоколада, с белково-масляным и шоколадной глазурью, заварным и миндальными лепестками, фисташковым, лимонным курдом и меренгой сверху, с варёной сгущёнкой, черничным джемом и пралине из лесного ореха. Напишите в чат, с какого начать, и Вася съест для вас всё.

Подписчики выбрали эклер с лимонным курдом и меренгой. Вася откусил от пирожного, медленно и чувственно, как учила Настя. Меренга хрустнула, и белые крошки осели на усах и бороде, а капля густого жёлтого курда осталась на подбородке и в уголке рта. Настя аккуратно вытерла лишнее салфеткой и с умилением посмотрела на своего Васю. До сих пор не верилось, что она встретила такое послушное, ненасытное и ленивое чудо.


End file.
